


眩晕坡

by Markilure



Category: enokyo, 榎京, 百鬼夜行系列
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markilure/pseuds/Markilure
Summary: 含榎京元素的文风实验，古代设定，大量原创角色其实是在写严肃文学（笃定





	眩晕坡

眩晕坡的尽头有座寺庙，这任谁都知道。  
眩晕坡是村子里唯一进山的路。因为坡面高低起伏、爬着会让人头晕出名。坡口处有棵大黄花梨。白天，卖药郎在树下歇脚。药箱全部打开，展示大唐的鹿茸、高句丽的人参，还有西洋的宝石片——这宝石片能让花眼的人看清东西，却会让明眼人头晕。  
樵夫们经过此处也要停下，讨几颗甘草片嚼嚼。他们平时就住在山里，每月只出来四次，一次背上一人多高的柴禾。别人看了都腿软的木头，他们“喝呀”一声扛上肩头，一口气能走到镇上。镇上的管事们喜欢眩晕坡上的木材，因为这里的木材实乘，禁得住烧，烧起来还有股香味——这还都是工匠师傅们看不上的。  
每年远近的工匠师傅都会来这里选料，春天来的尤其多。因为春天树身体里憋着一股子劲，质地坚韧、纹理细密。温湿度也合适。挑几颗树伐倒带回，放在院子里阴干，出来的家具准光滑漂亮。将军府的雕刻师这时也会来这儿。山上长着不少野生的黄花梨和紫檀。他们可不挑挺拔漂亮的，专往那奇形怪状的树上看。不过他们一年只来一次，毕竟人家几年才出那么一件！  
师傅们来选料，都是懂山路的樵夫们领着。山路崎岖，走一遭难免要给小费。所以这一带的樵夫大多是富的。坡下的村民们多少也受到熏陶，家家都有几件自己做的玩意儿：桌椅板凳啊，箱子啊，痒痒挠啊，还有小孩儿玩的“小鸡蚀米”“拨浪鼓”等玩具。也有很多人干脆就以木匠为生计，弄些复杂精巧的机关，拿到镇上总能卖出好价钱。  
村里的小孩儿最爱见樵夫下山。因为大人不让他们进山，说山里有吃小孩的饿鬼。孩子们害怕，却总想知道饿鬼长什么样，就缠着樵夫们讲山里饿鬼的故事。  
“眩晕坡顶上的寺庙里，就住着饿鬼哟。”  
说话的是阿良，年纪奔四十了，长了一副矮小精壮的身体和一张阔脸盘，胡子茬总是不拘束地挂在两颊。他本名良兵卫，孩子们总是“阿良”“阿良”地叫，弄得周围人也开始这么叫他。阿良把甘草片分给孩子们，接着讲：“饿鬼干瘦干瘦的，见什么吃什么，可就是不长肉！没办法嘛，谁叫它是饿死的。”  
“阿良，你这样讲寺庙的先生该生气了。”有人提醒他。  
“不会的，毕竟是寺庙的先生嘛！”  
阿良张开十指，露出一嘴黄牙：“饿鬼来吃小孩啦！”

阿良讲的“饿鬼”，就是寺庙的先生。他是那里的神主，似乎祖上就住在那里。那位先生身形削瘦，脸上缺乏血色。阿良有一次走夜路被他吓到过，从此他便成了阿良讲鬼故事的绝佳参考。  
虽说是神主，但樵夫们都习惯叫他“先生”。若追问为什么，多半只会挠头，然后说：“偶尔聊起天来，不知不觉就这么叫了。”  
没人知道这位先生叫什么。大家都“先生”“先生”地叫。那时京城流行信佛，村里有红白事也跟着请和尚来念法。山上的寺庙供奉的是晴明大人，所以寺庙的先生出马的时候并不多。  
先生每月下山一次。小孩们见到他便嚷“饿鬼来啦”，大人们“呿、呿”地轰他们，再过来给先生问好。先生有时点头致意，有时上来问“家人病好些了吗？”多数回答“好很多了，全仗您给的方子”。有时遇到说人已西去的，先生便驻足叹息，请对方节哀。  
村里还有过几个中了邪的，也是被先生治好的。大家都说先生神通广大，可互相打听下来，谁也不知道先生的底细。  
先生下山从来不为采买生活物品——樵夫们会帮他置办——他出现时永远背个檀木匣子。虽说没人知道匣子里面装的是什么，可那匣子本身就已经远近闻名：那是明石大师的手艺，那可是将军府的雕刻师头子！谁也不知道先生和将军府到底有什么关系。  
先生歇脚时把匣子往地上一搁，任小孩随便摸随便看。小孩们刚开始觉得新鲜，仔细一看，上面刻的竟然是妖魔鬼怪！一个小女孩曾看画面中的小鸡仔儿看得入迷，一抬头竟发现“梁上”有个披头散发的鬼正盯着自己，登时哭了。先生“咕咕咕”地笑，一边说着“抱歉”，一边从骨灰罐似的容器中掏出几颗点心给这小姑娘。  
后来有胆子大的好事者打听出来，先生那妖怪匣子里装的都是书。先生每个月会去京城。听说那里有比整个村还大的书市。他去把读过的书卖掉，再买新的装回来。

先生从京城回来了。这次他不是一个人回来，而是被人骑着高头大马载回来的。先生侧坐在马上，怀里是他的妖怪匣子。他身后骑着马的，是个高挑的汉子。村里不曾见过这样白净的汉子，众人看他脸上好像笼着光。汉子唇红齿白，俊美得不像男人。  
眩晕坡不好走马。两人跳下马背。那外乡人的身形更突显出来了，站在柴禾棒似的先生旁边，活脱一个神坛上走下来的不动明王。  
外出征战过的老人说：“这娃让我想起二十年前的干麿大将军了。”  
外乡人提起先生的匣子，大步迈上眩晕坡，再没见下来。  
第二天，樵夫们从镇上回来了。他们带回来个大消息——要打仗了。  
“黑田家联合了细川家，已经把我们围在中间了。”阿良擦了把汗。  
“黑田家和细川家本来就是大国，打咱做啥？”阿光媳妇问。  
“咱哪知道。”阿光说。  
村里陷入了沉默。  
这天傍晚，小朋友被家长揪回屋、各家房檐上冒起炊烟的时候，一匹骏马飞驰出村。  
今年春天眼看快过去了，将军府的雕刻师没有来，镇上的工匠也没有来。樵夫们去镇上的次数少了，更多时间在眩晕坡口的黄梨树下抽旱烟。卖药郎再也没来过。听阿光说他去东边的前线救治伤员去了。军营的信使倒是总来村里，来了便往眩晕坡上冲。最开始信使每周来一次，后来几乎天天来，甚至一天能来两个。  
征兵的榜文发到村子来了。樵夫们首先接了榜。村子空了一半。这里听不见叮叮当当凿木头的声音，孩子们的嬉闹声形成回音，飘荡在村子上空。  
寺庙的先生这个月第二次下山了。这次他没有背他的檀木匣子，穿着也不是平常的打扮。他穿一身乡亲们都没见过的纯黑衣衫——只有鞋带是红色的。他走得很匆忙，表情凶神恶煞，真像是饿鬼现世了。  
又过了五天，小孩们忽然炸锅似的吵起来。阿良回来了！阿良的母亲听到，坐地上嚎啕大哭，怎么劝也劝不住。女人们都跑去村口。阿良真回来了！阿良胳膊上、脸上多了几道伤疤，人却神气得很！阿良，怎么就你回来了？阿良，咱家狗子呢？阿良——都别急！都在后面呢！一个都没少！爷们儿怕各位担心，让我先跑回来报信啦！  
这天晚上，村里举办了几十年来最大的宴会。家家搬出了最好的酒，陶匠阿井拿出新烧的酒碗给全村使用，女人们使出看家本事做了九九八十一道大菜，养猪户阿木家的夫妻俩还亲自动手宰了一头原打算过年吃的母猪。众人在村广场上燃起篝火，火光直到后半夜还把天空照得通红。男人们吹嘘自己在战场上的英勇事迹，孩子们眼睛瞪得溜圆，女人们怜惜地望着自己的丈夫，眼中比往日更添温度。  
关于这城是怎么守下来的，大家众说纷纭。有人说干麿大将军有神明庇护，交战时分忽然风雨大作，敌军爬不上城墙，火器全部瘫痪，才保住了城池。有人说是干麿大将军的二公子率一百精兵，奇袭敌军大帐、截了他们的粮草，敌军才仓皇撤退。还有人说，交战前一晚，有战友看到一位黑衣的文臣连夜往细川家去了，第二天细川家对黑田家倒戈相向，黑田家才悻悻收手。  
第二天，卖药郎回来了。第三天，将军府的明石大师亲自来选木料。樵夫们又背起了一人多高的柴禾。小孩们不听山里的鬼故事了，天天缠着阿良讲打仗的事情。  
眩晕坡寺庙里的先生再也没回来过。他去哪了呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来长毛象找我玩耍呀！  
> @Markilure@me.ns.ci


End file.
